Starkit's Prophecy Remake
by Queen Sheepicorn
Summary: Remake of the infamous Starkit's Prophecy aha. I do not own Warriors or Starkit's prophecy. It belongs to Erin Hunter and xdarkrosesx!
1. Chapter 1

IM SORRY I SUCK AT INTROS AND PROPHECIES SOBS

But yup. I'm attempting to rewrite Starkit's Prophecy.

I DO NOT OWN STARKIT'S PROPHECY! xdarkrosesx does! I am not taking credit for her story! Think of it as a parody, if you will.

I also do not own Warriors. this is simply a fan fiction parody made for entertainment purposes only.

please do not think I am bashing on the story. It was obviously a troll, and I actually quite liked the plot and general concept of it all.  
>thank you!<p>

* * *

><p>Cats filled the clearing, their pelts glittering like stars. They gathered, silently, around a pool. One cat in particular looked into it eagerly. "Bluestar, do you see anything?" asked a cat next to her. Whitestorm. Bluestar closed her eyes, then looked up.<p>

"There is a prophecy!" she said. The other cats stared at her, waiting. She lifted her head and spoke in a clear voice, "The stars will shine upon the shadows and reveal the tiger, hidden among a field of holly." The clearing was silent for a moment, until Whitestorm finally spoke. "Bluestar... do you think... it is about Starkit?" she contemplated this for a moment before answering."Possibly. If it is, then she will decide the future of the forest."

"A gold tom next to her spoke. "She has powers that can oppose Starclan itself... it is a dangerous choice, to leave the fate of the forest with her..."

'Yes, Lionheart, that is true. But we cannot go against fate. We are simply here to guide her. How she chooses to use that power is up to her." Bluestar sighed. Whitestorm looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "It is as she says. All we can do for now is watch." Bluestar got up and dipped her head and said "Thank you, Whitestorm." before padding away. The others followed suite, and soon the clearing was once again empty.


	2. Chapter 2

I had such a hard time trying to figure out how to post a new chapter. -flails-

I do not own Warriors or the original story. They are copyright to Erin Hunter and xdarkrosesx.

* * *

><p>Starkit woke up to a light breeze blowing through the den. She shut her eyes, wanting to sleep some more, until she was interrupted by her mum.<p>

"Sweety, it's time to get up!" her mother, Dawnsparkle, chirped. "Today is an important day!" Starkit yawned and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "What is it?" She questioned. Oh!" She had just remembered; today was the day she was made an apprentice!

"My ceremony!" she squeaked. "It's today!" She ran outside, not even waiting for her mom, who caught up with her rather quickly.

"Starkit..." her mom started off slowly. "You know that some cats don't accept cats like you..." Starkit glared at her. Her mother, a former Shadowclan cat, had fallen in love with the Thunderclan medicine cat, Jayfeather. She had quite a surprise when she found out she was pregnant... with her. Not only that, but she was named Starkit, as though her mother had purposely tried to insult Starclan and their warrior code. "Mother..." she began.

"Starkit, come here!" she heard a voice yell. She turned her head to find out that it was Firestar. Her mother gave her a reassuring lick and nudged her towards him.

"Starkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Starpaw. I have decided that I will mentor you myself." At the last part, everyone gasped, including Dawnsparkle, who was gaping at her. Starkit too was shocked. Firestar, the leader, was going to be her mentor? She awkwardly touched noses with Firestar.

"You'll do great, Starkit. Have confidence." he whispered. She gulped and nodded. It was only then that she realized... nobody was cheering. Normally when a kit was apprenticed the clan would chant their names, but instead they were all whispering to each other. One cat, a tabby she-cat, was glaring at her maliciously. She shifted uncomfortably until she heard her mom yell "Starkit! Starkit!" A few other cats started to join in, all chanting her name in unison, but most remained silent. The ones who did were making strange faces, as though they were only saying her name to be polite. _It must be my name. _She though bitterly. Not ready to be discouraged, she ran to her mum who started smothering her with licks.

"Starkit, I'm so proud of you! And I'm sure Jay..." she hesitated. "I'm sure your father is too." her voice trailed off. Starkit nodded, understanding. But even so, she couldn't help but feel excited. She was finally an apprentice! And not only that, but the leader himself was her mentor! She felt exhilarated, ready to start training, until she heard a soft voice murmur into her ear.

"Beware the shadows..."


	3. Chapter 3

** ConnietheCat** ahhh thank you. .u.

** Guest **you're flooding my house with cookies :c but seriously thank you so much! 333

I do not own Warriors or Starkit's Prophecy! They belong to Erin Hunter and xdarkrosesx!

**I did go back and edit some chapters. Not too different, just added some stuff involving her name. **

**Also, I have no specific upload schedule for this. I'll just upload whenever. **

* * *

><p>"Beware the shadows..."<p>

"Wha?!" Starpaw yelped, frantically looking around for the person who said that. Dawnsparkle looked at her strangely. "Starpaw, are you alright?"

"Did you say something?"

"No. Did you hear anything strange?"

"N-no, it's nothing..." she mumbled. If it wasn't her mum, who was it? There were no other cats around... she shook her head. _No! I must be hearing things... that's right. I supposed I'm just a little too excited. _Yet it had seemed so real... was she going insane? She sighed, pushing it to the back of her mind. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Firestar talking to Graystripe. Immediately forgetting about the voice, she ran up to him.

"Firestar! Are we going out yet? Oooh, are we going to learn how to fight?" she bounced around him. Firestar purred in amusement. He flicked his tail over her nose and said "Not yet, Starpaw. It's too late, we'll go out tomorrow. But for now, why don't you go get some rest? Tomorrow's going to be a busy day!" she nodded eagerly and went back to the apprentice's den. There, she saw her friend Jazzpaw already sleeping. Jazzpaw used to be a kittypet. When her twoleg suddenly disappeared one day, she came to Thunderclan for help. She was accepted into her clan, though many cats were not happy about it, and was made an apprentice. She had requested that she keep her name, Jazzy, so she became Jazzpaw. She later learned, from her former kittypet friend, that her owner had died. She was now Starpaw's best friend.

"Night, Jazzpaw." Starpaw mumbled halfheartedly, despite knowing that she couldn't hear her, and curled up in her nest.

**RISE OF THE BUTTER MOM**

"Starpaw, get up!" Jazzpaw's voice broke through Starpaw's dream world. "Go away." she muttered sleepily, pawing at where she thought Jazzpaw was. "Starpaw, you gotta get up for training, remember?" At this Starpaw shot up, all previous signs of exhaustion gone. Before she could run out of the den, a two cats stepped in front of her.

"Oh look, it's _Starkit." _one cat sneered. _  
><em>

"Yeah, I'm surprised they actually let you become an apprentice. They should have just left you to die." the other one joined in. Jazzpaw, hackles raised, jumped in front of them.

"Back off, Lakepaw, Flamepaw." she snarled. Lakepaw, a cream-furred she-cat with a rather flat face, snorted.

"And who're you to tell us what to do, _kittypet?_ After all, both you and little Starkit over there are breaking the warrior code by just being alive. You'll never become warriors." she said maliciously. Starpaw glared at them.

"Yeah? Well one day I'll become leader and you two will be cowering at my paws!" she hissed, her tail lashing back and forth. Both apprentices snorted at this.

"Yeah, if Starclan even accepts you. Besides, what will we call you anyways? Starstar?" said Flamepaw, an orange tabby tom. Starkit unsheathed her claws and was about to take a swipe at him until she heard another cat yowling. "Stop!" Turning around, she saw an angry looking Graystripe.

"Graystripe! I-I..." she started, but didn't get to finish.

"What were you thinking?! Attacking another clanmate!" he hissed. Jazzpaw, who was glaring at Flamepaw and Lakepaw, whipped around.

"They started it!" she exclaimed.

"I don't care who started it! You NEVER unsheathe your claws against a clanmate!" he snarled. Both apprentices dipped their heads while Flamepaw and Lakepaw smirked. "We're sorry, Graystripe." Graystripe sighed. "Starpaw, come with me. And as for you two-" he faced the other two apprentices. "Go help the elders get rid of their ticks." both of them groaned.

"Why do _we_ have to do it?" Lakepaw wailed. Graystripe bared his teeth at them.

"It is an honor to care for your elders! Now go!" they both scurried off towards the medicine cat's den. He sighed, and turned towards Starpaw, She flinched, not wanting to meet his gaze, but was surprised to find sympathy there. "Don't worry, Starpaw. Don't take their words to heart." he murmured, his tone suddenly soft. Starpaw's eyes widened.

"T-thanks..." she stuttered. He gave her one last look before turning and walking away. Jazzpaw, who had been watching the entire seen unfold with interest, padded up to her.

"What was that about?" she asked. Starpaw shook her head. "No idea."

"Starpaw!" she whipped her head around and saw Firestar padding towards her. "We're going out on patrol. I realize that I haven't even shown you the territory yet, but one of our warriors has scented Shadowclan on our side of the border. Starpaw nodded. "And Jazzpaw, you can come with us. Your mentor will be going with us as well." Jazz paw squealed.

"Yay!" Firestar glared at her. "Jazzpaw, this a serious matter." she dipped her head shamefully. "Sorry, Firestar." Starpaw purred in amusement.

"We're bringing a whole patrol with us?" she asked. Firestar nodded and headed towards a group of warriors bunched up around the entrance to the camp. "Come." She and Jazzpaw followed Firestar out of the camp. Some of the warriors glared at her but didn't say anything.

"Whoa!" Starpaw breathed. Jazzpaw glanced at her.

"Oh right, this is your first time out of the camp, isn't it?" she questioned. "Shhh!" one of the warriors, Dewflower, hissed. The two fell silent as they walked along, side by side. The territory was huge! She held her breath as she took in all the sights and smells.

"Stop." Firestar commanded. He sniffed the air and turned to the rest of the patrol.

"Definitely Shadowclan." Starpaw lifted her head and breathed in, almost gagging on the putrid scent. "Yuck!" she whispered. Jazzpaw flicked her tail. The small clearing they were in was silent, until...

"Shadowclan! Shadowclan is attacking!"


	4. AN

So I realized I've made a ton of typos and such with the story regarding her name. xD But yeah, I'll just answer all of your reviews here.

I actually haven't read Starkit's prophecy before. I just read it as I make the chapters. Makes no sense buuttt I have 0 creativity so yeah. .3. And I'm too lazy to read it and I am incapable of speaking any other language other than English and Chinese. The original Starkit's Prophecy is written in a very uncommon and rarely spoken language. I'm trying to get it to stick to the original plot as best as I can, as well as the original chapters. I'm not planning on really adding anything fantastical to it, it'll basically be the same story only somewhat readable and with a little more detail. But yes, I agree with you, it is a little shallow and the story moves by rather quickly, but as I said before I'm trying to make it so that it stays as close to the original plot as possible.

And who's Redpaw?


End file.
